


La abuela y el sacerdote

by orphan_account



Category: Mayan Mythology
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Gen, Mythology - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El olvido no es una opción que la Abuela esté dispuesta a aceptar de parte de sus hijos y menos si es dictado por esos extranjeros ignorantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La abuela y el sacerdote

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hessefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Ixmucané es patrimonio de todos, del dominico Ximénez supongo que podría decirse que perteneció a Dios y que utilizo su persona sin fines de lucrar con él, su experiencia o de profanar su memoria.  
> Advertencias: ligeramente onírico.

Ixmucané veía pesarosa cómo esos hijos de otros dioses borraban la verdad, su verdad, de la mente de quienes formó con pasta de maíz molida por sus manos. Observaba cuánto de ella misma y de los suyos se perdía en los corazones de esos a quienes se alegró de otorgar la vida y recibir su agradecimiento. Hacía varios juegos de pelota que esos hombres pálidos y sucios se dedicaban a destruir la obra de los primeros fundadores hasta que, para sorpresa de la Anciana, apareció uno distinto, con vestiduras diferentes, un gancho por nariz y cansancio resignado en la mirada. Éste no lucía metales adheridos a la piel y tampoco olía tan mal como el resto de esos que el mar trajo a sus tierras.

El hombre singular llevaba un collar de cuentas oscuras y dos maderitas cruzadas como único adorno. Se sentaba a escuchar a los hijos de los hijos de los Cuatro Primeros y no sólo hablaba hasta el hartazgo de aquel otro dios del que ni la Abuela, ni sus más cercanos conocían nada. Los que eran como él se hacían llamar “padres” y entre ellos “hermanos”, pero era bastante notorio para la diosa que en ese universo pequeñito de estos recién llegados no había mujeres, madres, hijas; no había quien llevara las historias antiguas en el corazón para compartirlas desde el vientre con los hijos que ya nunca vendrían en el campo infértil de esa hermandad.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ***Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ***Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ***Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

El padre Ximénez estaba francamente aterrado. Esa anciana noche a noche aparecía en sus sueños y se afanaba en hablarle en la lengua de los naturales, que para horror del dominico, comprendía a cabalidad. Ella le contaba acerca de juegos sangrientos, de los demonios infernales, de los dioses que enfrentaron a esos demonios, de semilla de vida que germinaba en manos de mozuelas vírgenes, de Gemelos poderosos y defensores de los hombres, de cuatrocientos mancebos que acabaron en el cielo junto al Sol y la Luna… Allí residía el espanto, pues al despertar Francisco recordaba, cada palabra e imagen que la anciana se empeñaba en transmitirle quedaba a fuego en la mente del sacerdote. Al punto de temer haber contraído las fiebres, ya que ahora esos delirios de la profunda noche salían también de los labios de los naturales de esta tierra salvaje y, Oh buen Dios, tan lejana de la luz…

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ***Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ***Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ***Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

– Escribe, pídeles que te cuenten mi verdad y escríbela. Tú y los que contigo están. No permitiré que nos dejen en el olvido…

 

Las palabras de la Anciana resonaban en la mente desesperada del sacerdote, quien llenando los pulmones y pluma en mano comenzó con la transcripción de los ancianos del Consejo:

 

 _“Aquí comenzaremos con la antigua historia llamada Quiché. Aquí escribiremos, comenzaremos el antiguo relato del principio,_   
_del origen, de todo lo que hicieron en la ciudad Quiché los hombres de las tribus Quiché…”_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ***Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ***Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ***Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Ixmucané con una media sonrisa siguió moliendo el maíz en su mortero de piedra.


End file.
